The present invention relates to a grain cart or wagon having a hopper or container with a corner discharge auger conveyor and of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,340,265 and 6,296,435 which issued to the assignee of the present invention. In such a grain cart, it is sometimes desirable for the hopper or container to have a capacity of at least 1,000 bushels of grain while having a single discharge auger conveyor instead of the commonly used dual auger conveyors. The dual conveyors usually include a horizontal bottom auger conveyor and a laterally inclined front auger conveyor for receiving the grain from the horizontal conveyor and discharging the grain into an adjacent semi-trailer which transports the grain to a remotely located elevator. While conventional dual conveyor grain wagons being sold have a capacity over 1,000 bushels, the dual auger systems are more costly to produce, have more mechanism to service, require more power to operate and require multiple clean-out locations. They also result in poor clean-out of grain from the container in addition to causing more damage to the grain when compared with a single auger discharge conveyor.
It is also desirable for a grain wagon to have an overall width no greater than 12 feet and an overall height under 13 feet in order to provide for conveniently transporting the grain cart along a roadway or on a semi-trailer without removing wheels or obtaining a special wide load road permit which is costly, time consuming to obtain and requires at least one escort vehicle. For many uses, it is desirable for a grain wagon to be supported by dual wheels on each side with the lateral spacing between the dual wheels being such to accommodate 30 inch and 36 inch row spacing of the crops within a field. Preferably, the laterally spaced dual wheels on each side are also tandem or offset longitudinally and are mounted on axles supported by a tilting crank member to provide a smoother ride for the wagon over a bumpy field. For some uses in fields having soft ground, it is sometimes desirable for the grain wagon to be supported by extra wide wheels. However, regardless of the desired wheel selection or arrangement, it is very desirable to maintain the overall width of the grain wagon including the wheels within the 12 feet limit. Also, by locating the wheels within the 12 feet width limit, a grain wagon with a 12 feet wide container does not present a problem of collision with a wide combine head and may be positioned closer to a semi-trailer during discharge or transfer of the grain from the grain wagon container into the semi-trailer and thereby obtain more uniform distribution of the grain within the trailer.